


Sleepless

by DesertVixen



Category: Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: A Corran/Mirax moment





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/gifts).



Mirax woke in the dark, with the disoriented feeling that recent events had only been a dream. It was almost as crushing as when she had learned Corran was missing.

Then she saw him standing at the window, staring out at the stars.

When she walked over, slid her arms around his waist and just leaned in, he tightened his arms around her.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Corran said softly.

Mirax could guess what was on his mind – the prisoners who hadn’t escaped Lusankya.

She knew they were lucky he had.

“I can help you with that,” she murmured, and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I also love Corran Horn and Mirax, so I had fun with this!


End file.
